


Trials of the Heart

by amaniblue (amani101)



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Love Mode
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Continuation, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amaniblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU continuation. Seven years later Takamiya and Izumi finds their relationship battered. Will they work things out or will they look for love elsewhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ire

_"Please, just leave."_

Those words from his lover echoed in Izumi's head for the umpteenth time that day. And like all the other times, outrage quickly came to the forefront. _How dare Takamiya ask me to leave!?_

_"Please, just leave."_

The anger he'd felt from hearing those disbelieving words hadn't lessen one bit since he had quickly grab his already packed luggage bag and slam the front door to their cottage this afternoon.

_"How could you!?"_

_It was an accident. I didn't mean to._ Izumi had wanted to say, but instead he opted to remain silent. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming urge to be on the defensive though, especially given that unfamiliar look of disgust and disappointment that shown so blaringly from his older lover's usually soft, doting eyes. Then, Takamiya just had to say those words.

_"Please, just leave."_

Izumi's eyes had widened from hearing that. It wasn't the words so much, but the exasperating tone that spoke volumes of how Takamiya felt about him at that moment. It made him lashed out in reaction. He couldn't had control what he said then.

_"Fuck you! I didn't do anything wrong! If someone should be leaving, it's him!"_

_It wasn't my fault! It was all because of him._ Yet, Izumi hadn't expected what happened to him next. Takamiya, who had never raised his voice even once to Izumi since the seven years that they've met, had hit him. Shocked with disbelief as blood dripped from the corner of his lips, Izumi with his head twisted to the left from the blow, tentatively raised a hand to touch his injured right cheek. Swiftly, his rage boiled from within and he couldn't contain it. Izumi spat out the blood onto the pristine shale tiles of the kitchen floor and stomped out of the cottage while he growled out his parting words.

_"I fucking hate you. I wish I had never come here with you."_

When he left without a backward glance, that had been hours ago. Nightfall had already descended down on the little town just south of the cottage. It had been hours since he had sat here at this quaint little café that Takamiya had happily introduced him too. The translator had frequented the establishment with his uncle when he was younger and now has become one of their favorite places to haunt as a couple. It had been hours since he had heard from his older lover, but that was partially due to his own fault. Upon his tirade out the door, Izumi had forgotten to grab his mobile phone from the foyer table. Thoughts of what Takamiya was doing now crossed his mind.

_Argh!_ Disgusted with his own sentimental thought patterns regarding his aggravating older lover, Izumi paid the tab in a huff and stormed out the café with his luggage bag in toll.

_Damn it! He'd hit me and here I am wondering about that idiot._ Blindingly trudging down the path to who knows where, Izumi finally realized that he was heading back to the cottage. _Shit! Fuck! Why the hell am I coming back here for!? To be accused of something again? To be hit again?_

Just remembering that look on his lovers face and then the sudden hit, made Izumi boiled with outrage as he quickly ignored the nagging feeling of hurt yet again. Although the numbness from being hit has long since gone, the right side of his cheek still stung from the blow. A bruise had already appeared when he had last checked back at the café's lavatories. The inside of his cheeks had been badly cut as well. It was very painful to eat with that too; Izumi had to avoid the right side of his mouth the whole time he ate at the café. Fortunately, the hot tea he had ordered with his food at the last minute had helped sooth the sting from the cut. Just thinking of that made Izumi fume all over again. _How dare him!? Hit me will you? I'll absolutely won't forgive you, Takamiya!_

Thinking along that line and the retribution he wanted to exact, Izumi quickened his steps towards the cottage and quietly approach the unlit front porch. He dug out his keys from his coat pocket and opened the door to find the cottage eerily quiet and apparently empty of Takamiya and their pest of a guest.


	2. Flight

Searching the whole cottage in a rush, Izumi found himself fuming breathily in the middle of one of the guest bedroom upstairs. _I can't believe it! He really is gone!_

He never would have thought that Takamiya would leave without him for his business trip. It was something that Takamiya had planned for weeks. And although Izumi hadn't said so aloud, he was delighted that the older man had asked him to tag along. He was looking forward to their trip to Shanghai. He was especially looking forward to seeing Naoya again – not that he cared to see that old troll demon that accompanied his friend of course.

But after confirming that Takamiya's luggage bags and laptop were indeed missing, Izumi couldn't believe that his lover could abandon him like so. The man hadn't even bothered to wait and apologize to Izumi for what he had done earlier. It was unlike Takamiya to not resolve the little skirmishes they have; even if half of the time it was Izumi's fault, although he would never admit that to his lover.

In truth, Izumi couldn't fathom Takamiya's thoughts at all lately. How could he? They had hardly spent any time together this past month. Everyday, since the guest had shown up, the time they've spent together had become less and less. In fact, just seeing his lover frequently interacting so pleasantly and spending so much time with their guest just irritates the heck out of Izumi. He knew he was being childish and irrational but it couldn't be helped. He felt out of place somehow, like he didn't belong to their camaraderie.

_Argh! Suddenly hating his train of thoughts, Izumi kicked the nearby bedpost, hard. _Damn that hurts!__

Izumi instantly grabbed his right foot and hopped around in pain, before he stumbled and collapsed on top of the bed in a heap of limbs. Disgusted with his stupid action for causing himself such pain and the current miserable state that he's in, Izumi rolled over onto his back and began mulling over what he should do now– now that Takamiya had left without him.

Izumi must have dozed, for he opened his eyes to find his nose buried in a pillow. He found himself curled in the middle of the bed, lying on his side facing the opened door. Suddenly feeling the chill of the English night air, Izumi sat up and drew the quilt from the foot of the bed and covered himself. He burrowed under the cover, anxious to sink into the oblivious depths of sleep before he started remembering the past day's events.

As he settled under the cover, he heard someone groan. Bed springs creaked against wood, but they weren't his. Curious, he lifted his head and listened. The groan had come from somewhere inside the cottage. It sounded like someone was in pain.

Still somewhat half asleep, he briefly wondered if their pest of a guest had returned to the cottage sometime during the night and is now suffering from what Izumi had inflicted upon the man earlier. Even though Izumi still proclaims his innocence, he had been feeling guilty over the incident. So deciding that perhaps the man needed attending to, Izumi lifted the cover and left the bed. He quietly padded out the door and headed down the hall towards the pest's quarters.

_Odd, he's not there._

Then he heard the groan again. Though, this time much longer and softer. It came from downstairs.

Izumi investigated until he reached the source of the sound. He couldn't comprehend the scene before him. Not at first.

A dark room bathe only in a sliver of moonlight that had stole through the curtains, illuminated his bed and the outlines of the occupants beneath the tousled sheets. A man was lying on his back with arms outstretched holding the gyrating slim hips of another person sitting atop him.

Izumi's brows crinkled in confusion. He could only stare as that slender back with wavy shoulder length hair moved up and down, while the man at the bottom groaned with pleasure. He stood there and watched as they reached their heights, not wanting to comprehend.

"Ah— I love you!"

"I— I love you too, Takamiya-san!"

Izumi immediately paled as the confusing haze was violently lifted from his eyes. His gorge rising, he stumbled back, turned and ran.


	3. Resolve

_"Ah— I love you!"_

_"I— I love you too, Takamiya-san!"_

Over and over, the image of their ardent exchange reenacted before Izumi's teary eyes as he fled the haven he once knew, but is no longer. He had no idea where he was going, but then again Izumi didn't care. All he knew was that he had to escape, and so he ran and ran until he was entirely exhausted from his flight. Izumi threw himself against a nearby birch tree along the side of the road and tried to catch his breath.

Once the haze had lifted, all his other senses returned with a vengeance. It coursed through his system like festering poison. He remembered everything.

Their every pants, moans and groans drowned his hearing. Frantically waving his head from side to side, Izumi couldn't shake the noise away. He tried to block out the sounds with his palms over his ears, but it was no use. A sob escaped his thin pressed lips.

Along with that memory, the musty smell of sex reinvaded his senses accompanied by the scene of those lovers' impassioned movements until he felt his gorge rise again. This time though, Izumi hunched over to his side and retched.

Heaving until he couldn't retch anything further, Izumi collapsed beneath another birch tree a few feet away as he breathed heavily from his exertions. Feeling completely wretched and cold, Izumi numbly pulled his jacket closer together and pulled his legs inwards. He then wrapped his arms around his legs and curled into a ball as he began to sob loudly.

Takamiya Katsura, his first love and lover for seven years was no longer his. The man had taken a new lover right under his nose and Izumi had no clue. He felt like such a fool. He'd known Takamiya for seven years and hadn't suspected a thing. Never would he have thought the older man would replace him like this. _Oh God, why!? Why!?_

That question kept repeating in his mind like a broken record until Izumi, bleeding with heartache, quietly sobbed his self to sleep against that birch tree by the side of the road.

With the first fall of the morning mist, Izumi awoke with a shiver. He yawned loudly and looked down at his wrist watch. It was five in the morning and the sun has yet risen.

Still groggy from his troubled slumber, it took a moment for him to figure out where he was and why he was there. Despair immediately settled on his broken heart as renewed tears slid down his cold cheeks.

Izumi didn't know how long he had sat there continuing to wallow in his own misery, but by the time the first crack of dawn shone upon him, he was completely drained of emotions.

With shaky hands, he wiped the tears away with his sleeves and dug into his coat pocket for a handkerchief to blow his nose. He then rose on stiff legs and scanned for an isolated spot to relieve his bladder at. Upon finding the perfect spot, Izumi quickly walked over to the bushes on his left to do so as he went on the lookout for early morning walker-bys.

Satisfied with his minimal ablution, Izumi headed back to the road as he quietly thought things through. _What now?_

He couldn't very well go back to the cottage. He had no desire for a confrontation, it would only hurt more. Since Takamiya had made his choice, Izumi wanted nothing more to do with him. Trying to convince his self of this, tears that he thought long since dried up, renewed yet again. Disgusted by the sway of his own heart, Izumi roughly wiped his eyes dry and walked down the path faster. Anger quickly displaced the pitiful misery he'd felt since last night. He welcomed it with open arms.

 _Seven years! Seven fucking long years!_ He'd wasted on a man who had converted him from a regular straight school boy to a homo. Seven years of precious memories spent in couple-hood with the man who repeatedly spouted words of love and had showered him with affection.

_All of it, was it all a lie!?_

Unbidden, the answer came swiftly, easily.

_No…_

The previous anger sputtered to a stop and Izumi slowed his steps. It all became clear to him now. No, they weren't lies. All of the precious memories he'd shared with Takamiya were theirs. It was something he'd known deep down in his heart. Takamiya had truly loved him for the past seven years.

The Takamiya that loved him was kind to everyone and tremendously affectionate to the ones he loves. The Takamiya he'd known was gentle, thoughtful, and would never hurt anyone intentionally. Upon these revelations, comprehension of the older man's actions dawned on Izumi.

Perhaps, Takamiya hadn't meant to hurt him like this. Perhaps, Takamiya upon having fallen in love with someone else didn't know how to tell Izumi of this. The man had always had a problem with hurting people. Somewhat oddly comforted by this knowledge of the Takamiya he'd known, Izumi felt a bit better, albeit still broken hearted nonetheless. Despite this knowledge though, Izumi had known that he could never forgive Takamiya for his infidelity. It was one thing to fall in love with someone else, it was quite another to act upon it before the previous love was severed.

Now that the truth has come out though, Izumi suddenly felt ashamed of his own behavior and subsequent actions for the past month. He had disliked their guest from the start and hadn't known why at the time. The fellow was gracious, patient, and helpful. He also had a wit and charm that matched his handsome appearance. In truth, that man was everything Izumi was not. He was so pathetic that he had even tried everything in his power to drive the man away because of his jealousy. Saddened by his thoughts, Izumi decided to not dwell any further on his own miserable shortcomings.

Determined to pull through and survive this heartache, he focused all his willpower to figure out a new course for his life. Before, his path was life with Takamiya. Now, that path was no longer his to follow. He can't go back to the cottage and he can't stay in England. This was no longer his home. Saddened by his decision, Izumi dejectedly walked towards a nearby call-box and dialed for a taxi cab.  
(AN: A call-box is British English for phone booth.)

Half an hour later, Izumi was on his way to Gatwick International Airport, reluctant to leave everything behind. Nineteen hours later, he landed on Kansai International Airport, determined to forget and start afresh.


	4. Disjointment

Reiji hated airports: too many people, too much noise, no privacy, and no place to smoke no matter what country he's in. For these reasons alone, he always tries to ensure all his business meetings are via satellite conference or face-to-face meetings in Tokyo, Japan. But on the off chance it serves his best interest to attend a meeting overseas, Reiji makes it a point for Kashima to charter him a private jet.

So, it was a wonder that he had the patience at all for the past half hour or so, to stand here with Naoya at his side waiting for Flight 1677 to arrive. He should have known how unreliable air schedules were, but Naoya had insisted they come on time to provide a warm reception to their friends. Reiji didn't have the heart to tell him on that matter though.

His friend had sounded very off on the phone. Reiji expected the usual content, happy-go-lucky Takamiya; instead it was another person entirely. Oh, the voice was the same, except his friend had sounded very upset mixed with a range of other emotions that Reiji just couldn't identify readily. The conversation they had was even stranger. No inane pleasant chatter from Takamiya, just straight to the point that they've missed their flight and will be arriving in three days. Something was seriously wrong. Thus, Reiji was just as anxious as Naoya to see them, although he didn't show it.

When Flight 1677 finally appeared on the large arrival monitor, Reiji immediately signaled his driver to bring the limo around. Ten minutes later, he could see his friend's tall frame meandering through the crowd that was heading towards the baggage claims. He expected to see the familiar lanky dark hair brat of his friend following close behind him, but instead a different man close to Izumi's age with wavy brown shoulder length hair appeared behind Takamiya instead.

Suffice it to say, Reiji was confused. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one. Naoya had raised his arm to wave them over but stop short of doing more then that when he noticed that Izumi wasn't there. Naoya turned to look at Reiji and they both flashed each other the same questioning look. Both silently agreed to wait for the chance to inquire Takamiya in private as the couple approached them.

"Finally made it I see," quipped Reiji dryly, opening up with their usual banter to test the waters.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you," Takamiya rejoinder with a smile.

Reiji noticed immediately that the smile didn't quite reach his friend's usually mirthful eyes at all. He raised a silent brow to question the other man. Takamiya merely shook his head slightly to communicate, not now. Reiji replied with an imperceptible nod and turned toward his friend's companion.

Takamiya followed his cue and began making introductions. "Aoe, I would like you to meet Kuroda Imai, my assistant editor from the publishing branch in England. Kuroda Imai I would like you to meet my good friend, Aoe Reiji and his companion, Shirakawa Naoya."

Both Reiji and Naoya bow politely and said, "Nice to meet you."

Kuroda Imai gracefully slid his tan leather messenger bag off his shoulder and bow deeply in return. Upon straightening up, he flashed a beautiful smile and quietly said, "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you as well. Aoe-san, I heard so much about you from sensei."

The man was very graceful and soft-spoken, almost rivaling Blue Boy's ex-host, 'Izumi' in beauty as well. Reiji briefly wondered whether this person is the reason why Takamiya's Izumi isn't here with them. Could the brat be throwing one of his jealous tantrums again? If that was the case, Reiji smirked inwardly, he'll be sure to rub it in the brat's face the next time he sees him. That would also explain why Takamiya would sound so off on the phone as well.

Reiji grinned at his friend knowingly before he directed everyone towards the waiting limo. There will be time for questions later.


	5. Wheedling

Reiji decided he was wrong after all. Something strange was going on. For one thing, the new arrival's behavior toward each other on their way to the hotel was a dead giveaway. He had expected a certain seating arrangement upon the quartet entering the spacious confines of the limo. Naoya's choice of sitting right beside him was a given, but having the other two do likewise with each other opposite of them was a different story. Considering the professional relationship that the two were in, Kuroda Imai practically snuggling right up to his friend spoke volumes of another relationship entirely.

That slender frame continuously brushed up against his friend most familiarly. A hand on the thigh there and a leg brushing up against each other here, oh there was definitely something between the two alright. He hadn't expected his earlier conjecture regarding the brat to be true. It was a shock indeed, the last time the B&B owner heard about the two, they were living out their happily-ever-after in England. In truth, Reiji didn't know what to make of this new development.

As the other two couple conversed with each other, Reiji caught a glimpse of Naoya from his peripheral vision and had to do a double take. He turned his full attention towards his young lover and smirked at the expression on Naoya's face.

With his hands fisted tightly atop his thighs and his body stiffening with every familiar gesture the other couple made, the scowl on Naoya's sweet face became prominently more visible as he fixated his eyes on the couple. Somehow this display from his young lover seem very endearing to Reiji. He knew that Naoya considers the brat a close friend. They were only a year apart after all and both had to deal with a gay relationship with a much older lover. If Naoya is reacting this way, Reiji briefly wondered how the whole situation had turned out with the brat.

The boy genuinely did learn to care and eventually love his friend as Takamiya loved the boy. It was unfortunate that Takamiya's feelings could change so easily. Reiji really thought that his friend had found his 'most precious' someone and the two would last. Suddenly he felt sorry for the little brat.

Kashima greeted the quartet upon they're arrival to the hotel that currently serves as Reiji's and Naoya's residence for the past months. Reiji had to hand it to his personal assistant and confidant for his professional discretion though. The man hadn't even batted an eye as he was introduced to Takamiya's change in companion and led the way to their accommodations for the next two weeks.

"Both of your luggage had yet to arrive from the shuttle service, I'll have a bell boy send it up as soon as it does," supplied Kashima politely.

"Oh we wouldn't want to inconvenience you, Kashima-san," Kuroda Imai worried prettily.

"It is my pleasure, I assure you," replied Kashima matter-of-factly.

As the two continue to make polite small talk, Naoya suddenly pulled Reiji to the side while Takamiya continue to follow a few steps behind the other two.

Reiji raised a quizzical brow at his young lover. He hadn't needed to wait long for his answer.

With a disgusted look on his face, Naoya's thin pressed lips opened to fume in a quiet whisper, "I'm sorry Aoe-san, but I've had enough. I'm heading back to our room."

Reiji nodded in understanding and gently informed his young love, "I'll pick you up for dinner at six."

"Do I really have to attend, Aoe-san?" grimaced Naoya with a slight pout.

Naoya's slightly protruding lower lip caught Reiji's attention. Other thoughts on what he wanted to do to those lips ran through his mind but he settled for a chaste kiss on Naoya's lips instead, before he reminded simply, "don't be late."

Crestfallen, Naoya turned and headed back towards the elevator. Reiji watched him leave with a shake of his head.

Kashima stopped behind two large wooden, polished double doors. He reached inside his left breast pocket and pulled out a room key. He handed it over to Kuroda Imai who then swiped the card swiftly across the electronic key reader above the handle. The doors clicked and it swung open slowly.

"Oh my," gasped the assistant editor upon entering the room.

Oh, Reiji almost forgot about that. The accommodations was nice indeed, Takamiya had specifically requested the executive suite to be furnished in a romantic getaway setting. He discretely pulled the translator aside as Kuroda Imai roamed around the room and praised the lavish accommodations. But before Reiji could voice his question to his friend, Kuroda Imai let out a loud yawn behind slender fingers and apologized with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. The jet lag must be affecting me more than I realize, despite my own excitement. Takamiya-san, I believe I shall rest a bit before our dinner meeting tonight. Thank you once again for inviting sensei and I, Aoe-san. I look forward to hearing more stories regarding sensei from you. Kashima-san, thank you once again for all your efforts in making our stay a welcoming one. If you will please excuse me," said Kuroda Imai politely as he bowed to each one respectively.

The trio mentioned, quickly bows in return then gaped after the assistant editor as he glided toward the bedroom doors and close it behind him. Reiji smirked inwardly to himself. Kuroda Imai certainly has a way with words and body gesture. He would make a good host, the B&B owner side of him thought. Reiji actually found it amusing for once, rather than disgusted with that thought.

Well then, now that he has Takamiya to himself, Reiji intended to pry some answers from his friend. He flashed Kashima a knowing look and the man left discretely out the doors. Reiji immediately turned back towards his friend and quipped dryly, "Need a drink?"

Takamiya's reply was rather quick in coming, "Yes, please."

Reiji smirked at the man's response as he led Takamiya out the doors and towards the elevator.

The skylight bar at the top of the hotel had relatively few patrons lounging around for a few drinks. The night was still young after all. So it was an ideal place for their chat. Unfortunately, Takamiya was not cooperating however. A glass of red wine and two shots of whiskey later, Takamiya have yet to enlighten him on the missing brat, the new assistant, and his friend's consequent odd behavior. A vein became visibly clearer on Reiji's temple as his patience diminished exponentially. Then all of a sudden, his friend's polite face began to crumble as he bodily collapsed on top of the bar and banged his head not so gently against the counter.

The Blue Boy's owner hadn't expected that. His eyes widen in alarm before he realized the time has come for his friend to finally spill the beans. Inwardly smirking at his friend's display, Reiji took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips as he readied himself for a long counseling session.

Soon after he lit the stick, Reiji heard his friend mumbled, "I've lost him."


	6. Conflict

Takamiya sat back up on his bar stool and ran a hand through his hair before he sullenly repeated, "I've lost him, Aoe."

The man briefly turned tortured eyes towards Reiji and looked away. The translator then grabbed another shot of whiskey before him and gulped it down.

The B&B owner didn't know what to make of that statement. He knew very well to whom Takamiya was referring to. But considering the information he gathered since his friend's arrival, it didn't add up. Did something happen to the brat then? Was that why the man's assistant is accompanying him rather than his lover?

If something did happen to the brat, Reiji knew Takamiya would not be here with him now, but instead be by the brat's side. But since his friend is here with him, that means something else must have happened to the boy. If that was the case, it still didn't explain what Reiji saw earlier between Takamiya and his assistant. That familiarity couldn't be misinterpreted any other way.

Annoyed by the many conjectures rolling around in his head, Reiji had had enough and took a quick puff before he inquired evenly, "What happened?"

Takamiya visibly flinched when he heard that question and he slumped back on his seat dejectedly before he spoke in a halting manner. "I'd hit him, Aoe. ––I'd hit him… and he'd left."

His friend's face clearly mirrored the distress in his voice. However to Reiji, he couldn't believe it was something so trivial. So his friend and the brat had a lover's spat. _How typical_ , he thought.

He'd witnessed on many occasions, the brat hitting his friend especially when the boy was flustered. So in his book, Takamiya should at least be allowed some small retaliation in kind. Reiji decided to voice his thoughts exactly. He scoffed derisively and commented, "He hits you all the time and you still come back to him. Just give him a day or two, he'll be back and will chastise himself for not being here with you."

Takamiya was quick to respond as he turned back to Reiji. It was then the B&B owner saw how upset his friend really was. "That's just it, Aoe. He left three days ago and I haven't heard a word from him. Not a word. He didn't come back. I have no idea where he went! "

The translator's frantic voice rose with each statement he'd made. By this time, Reiji couldn't ignore the pointed looks from the other patrons any longer. It seems they could be thrown out of the establishment any moment now regardless whether they were VIP guests or not. So he quickly stubbed the half-smoked cigarette on a nearby ashtray and reached both arms to rest on Takamiya's shoulder, intending to instill some calm on the fellow and reminding him not to make a scene. It seemed to have work for Takamiya's uncharacteristic outburst deflated and he turned back to face the bar in front of him. The man then held an empty shot glass up in the air, thus signaling the bartender for another.

Reiji released a small sigh as he decided to keep vigil and wheedle out what happened between the two from Takamiya. It was going to be a very long hour before their dinner appointment.

  


* * *

Naoya found himself yet again looking at the time on his wristwatch for the past hour. It was fifteen minutes till six and Reiji has yet to return. Naoya had never felt so anxious before for his friend. He had called Takamiya's cottage in England, regardless of what time it was, hoping that Izumi would pick up, but no one answered. He had even tried Izumi's mobile number, but it went straight to voice mail. Ever since, Naoya had called the cottage once every half-hour, yet each time no such luck. He was about to call his lover's mobile number when the man himself walk through the doors to their suite. Naoya immediately stopped his pacing and ran towards Reiji.

The older man flashed him a knowing grin and Naoya blushed in response as he followed Reiji towards the bedroom. Noticing that his lover was about to change for dinner, Naoya quickened his steps and stand before Reiji to help him with his tie. As he does so, he looks up at the older man and asked anxiously, "Well?"

The look of annoyance quickly showed on his lover's face. Naoya quickly took Reiji's tie off and went into the walk-in closet to gather the older man's dinner attire for tonight. When Naoya returned to the bedroom he found Reiji already stripped down to his briefs. The blush from earlier on returned with a deeper shade. Despite their six years of being together, Naoya still feels embarrassed around his lover over such domestic couple-hood activities. It seems though; his lover has yet to notice or otherwise chose not to comment on it. Naoya was grateful for that. Reiji had always been considerate of his feelings and well-being.

He flashed a whimsical smile towards his lover and received a questioning brow raise in return. Naoya shrugged in answer then walked over and hand the suit to the older man. He then sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Reiji to impart the information he's learned.

Naoya's patience was soon rewarded when his lover began to tell him what he's learned from Takamiya as he dressed.

  


* * *

"Since we don't have much time, you'll have to settle for the gist of it, Naoya." He hadn't expected a response from Naoya but received a nod of affirmation from his young lover anyways. Reiji's lips kicked up a corner and he continued his narrative as he began to tuck his shirt in.

"Because of this big project Takamiya had been working on, his publishing company sent a junior editor to assist him. They hit it off great. Then for some reason, Kuroda ends up temporarily living with them at the cottage."

Reiji pause in his narrative to knot his tie. Naoya immediately appeared before him and took over. The older man absently relented then resume with his account.

"Obviously the brat wasn't overjoyed by that." Reiji received a slight warning glare from Naoya and his smiled widen before he continued.

"But Takamiya seems to think it was charming at first. He liked the idea of making the brat—" Reiji received another pointed look and he corrected himself, "the boy jealous. He said something like 'a possessive Izumi makes for a sexy Izumi.'"

Naoya blushed at that as he pause his ministrations. Reiji inwardly smiled at the return of the young man's habitual flushed cheeks. "Hey, his words, not mine."

His lover only nodded in reply and continued knotting his tie signaling Reiji to carry on. "But Izumi's behavior towards Kuroda got out of hand and Takamiya had to resort to keeping Izumi away from the editor until the project was finished. Suffice it to say, it only got worse. It finally came to a head, when three days ago before they were to fly out that Izumi had cut Kuroda on the forearm with a kitchen knife."

"But Izumi would never do such a thing on purpose!" Naoya emphatically defended his friend. He was about to say more when Reiji held up a warning hand. He immediately stopped and waited for what his lover had to say.

Reiji chided his young love. "We don't know that. This is from Takamiya's point of view, remember?"

Naoya didn't reply to that as he finished tying the knot and went back to sit on the bed. Reiji shook his head at his behavior, knowing that his young lover will soon be more upset then he is now when he hears the rest of the story. Thus Reiji went to sit beside Naoya and resume his narrative.

"Takamiya said he couldn't believe it himself, but the evidence was there and Izumi didn't deny it. In fact, he said Izumi wouldn't even admit that he was wrong especially after all the other stuff he had done to Kuroda."

"What other stuff?" Naoya cut in, but any further questions were quelled by a sideway glance from Reiji.

"So Takamiya acted out a whole month's worth of frustration and hit Izumi on the face."

"Wha—"Naoya began but was quickly cut off by Reiji's warning.

"Naoya..."

Contrite by the rebuke, he quickly apologized. "Sorry."

Satisfied that he won't be further interrupted by his caring young lover, Reiji resumed yet again.

"That's when Izumi ran out and didn't come back."

Expecting the sudden alarm on Naoya's face, Reiji tried to alleviate some of his lover's distress.

"Takamiya had checked everywhere and Izumi was nowhere to be found. He said he had called the local constable and they said they'll look into it. He would have stayed at the cottage but Kuroda had reminded him of his commitment and responsibility for the project. So that is why Takamiya is here and not over there."

Not looking forward to sharing the sordid details with Naoya anytime soon, Reiji quickly looked at his wristwatch and said, "Save your questions for later, Naoya. It's time."

Naoya reluctantly expelled a small sigh of defeat and followed Reiji out the doors as they both headed down to the lobby to meet the other two.


	7. Lost

Takamiya didn't know how long he had stood there on the balcony looking out onto the night lights of downtown Shanghai. It had become a ritual for him ever since the first night he arrived. And just like all the other nights, he couldn't help but look up into the heavens and asked that same nagging question. But of course, the heaven never replies. It was silly of him to think it would.

He closed his eyes and felt the cool April breeze caress his face and glide through his hair as it gently brushes his opened white, dress shirt against his body like a lover's caress. Yes, it was a beautiful night. And just like all the others, he wasn't able to enjoy it. How could he? The person he had wanted to share it with isn't here with him.

A familiar ache constricted his heart upon thinking of him.

_Izumi, where are you?_

This question had plagued Takamiya for two weeks now. It tortured him, tying his innards into knots. It was a question among many, but one where the answer supplant all the others.

Takamiya was at his wit's end. It had been a struggle to maintain his calm, collected façade as he presented his work to his clients at the Shanghai University of Technology and made the requisite rounds to conduct a series of seminars. There were so many times that he wanted to throw his professional reputation to the wind and fly home, but he couldn't. Aoe was right when he counseled him to stay. There was nothing else he could do. He had already frantically searched, several times in fact, all the places that Izumi could have been. For the three days before he left England, Takamiya had even called all the local hotels, hostels, bed & breakfast places, and even hospitals. Yet, there was no trace of Izumi.

He did have a lead at one point. The café that Takamiya frequents with Izumi mentioned that the young man had stopped by for dinner the other day but they haven't seen him since.

The translator had been devastated upon hearing that. It was his only lead and the trail had gone cold with no other points of destination.

Since then, Takamiya had frequently called Scotland Yard to check up on their progress, but he soon learned that the endeavor was useless as well. Their general consensus was that he was a Japanese face among many Japanese tourists. There was nothing else they could have done except alert Interpol of another missing person.

Then tonight, hope was restored.

Naoya had reluctantly suggested something to Takamiya in which he couldn't believe that it had never occurred to him. It was clearly written by the habitual frown on the young man's face whenever the translator was around that he knew what happened. Takamiya couldn't blame his friend for telling him that much. Izumi and Naoya were close friends after all. If the young man knew the rest of what happened, Takamiya knew very well that Naoya would never had come to him with his suggestion. There was hope yet, or so he thought.

The first chance he returned to his suite after their dinner together, Takamiya had called Izumi's parents in Kyoto. His heart raced upon hearing the other end picked up on the third ring. He could still remember the conversation clearly.

_"Moshi, moshi. Sakashita residence, may I help you?"_

With his heart still pounding in his ears, Takamiya had swallowed hard before he responded.

_"Sakashita-san, this is Takamiya Katsura. How have you've been?"_

There was a brief pause where he could hear Izumi's mother admonishing what sounded like a little boy over something in the background before she replied with enthusiasm.

_"Ah, Takamiya-san! How nice of you to call. We've been doing well. How about you? How's my Izumi doing?"_

Takamiya had been so sure, yet Sakashita-san's words had been like a death knell. He didn't remember the rest of the short conversation he had with her soon after that.

Takamiya reopened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He then took a deep breath before he braced his hands against the balcony railing.

As he did so, slender hands traced his back towards his front and wrapped surprisingly strong arms around his waist, tightly. An equally slender body pressed against his back and he could feel the person behind him pressed his face onto his back. Cool air soon wet that spot and he knew that person was crying silently.

"I hate to see you hurt like this, Takamiya-san."

Takamiya took another deep breath before he straightened up and reached down to release the arms around him. Then he slowly turned around to face the other's shining, sadden eyes. He raised a cold hand to wipe the other's tears away and rasped pitiably, "Imai-kun."

Unbidden, the other threw his arms around Takamiya and kissed him desperately.

 

* * *

That had been shocking to say the least. Naoya had had his suspicions but he'd decided to give Takamiya the benefit of the doubt after seeing the man night after night looking forlorn standing on the balcony. But now, as he witnessed the two embracing on that same balcony several floors below him, Naoya silently wished that Takamiya would never be able to find Izumi. The man doesn't deserve him.


	8. Sinking

"Izumi… wake up, Izumi…"

The soft crooning voice drifted through the veils of Izumi's slumber and he began to stretch languidly upon wakening. When the owner of the voice finally registered in his narcosis state, a result apparently due to his late outings the past couple of nights, Izumi cringed at the sound and he quickly rolled away from the voice and pulled the covers over his head to help stifle the noise.

"Izumi, come on. Wake up!"

This time, the voice became louder and more insistent as the speaker nudged his shoulders to get him to wake up. Izumi only rolled into a ball and pressed both hands to cover his ears, hoping the annoying person would get the hint and just go on his merry way. But no such luck. Said person somehow had managed to pull his covers up from the side and had dive beneath it in order to reach him.

He felt small hands groped his covered upper torso until they found his underarms. The digits dug into his tender flesh and begun tickling him. This only managed to annoy Izumi even further. With a small growl he grabbed both wrists of the offending hands and flipped both of them over.

A shrill of bubbly laughter escaped from the person pinned beneath him. "Yea, you're up."

Izumi rolled his eyes then peered down at the person and groused, "Why are you doing here so early for?"

Another peel of laughter erupted. "I knew you would forget. You're giving me swimming lessons today, remember? You promised, Izumi."

Feigning ignorance, Izumi cocked a brow way up and replied sarcastically, "I did?"

"Yup. So let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Izumi merely rolled his eyes again then plastered on a stern face as he tried not to give into the infectious smile from the glowing cherub beneath him. "First of all Katsumi, its big brother to you, not Izumi; and secondly, I need to wash up before we go. So stay put and don't touch anything."

He pointedly ignored the raspberry that was blown at him and released the little tyke. Izumi threw the covers off the both of them and got out of bed. He then went to grab a change of clothes from his wardrobe and headed for the bathroom. Before he closed the door though, he sternly reminded his little brother again. "Don't touch anything brat. Got that?"

Unrelenting his glare until he got an answer, Izumi waited.

"Okaaay. Yes I won't touch anything, big brother."

Satisfied with his little brother's whiny answer, Izumi closed the bathroom door and locked it.

 

* * *

As soon as the shower spray could be heard, Katsumi quietly got off the bed and immediately located the remote control. He turned on the television located at the corner of the room then punched the channel to his favorite network. With his alibi all setup, the little boy turned his attention back to the cozy studio apartment. He briefly wondered where he should start before his curiosity settled on the wardrobe first.

Katsumi rarely had a chance to visit his older brother. As long as he could remember, he could count on two hands the number of times Izumi had visited him and his parents before he moved overseas. Most of the time when he did came over, a tall man —he couldn't remember his name— would always be there with his brother and they would only stay for an hour or two. Katsumi hadn't liked that and would always cry when they'd left. Now though, with his brother living nearby but now minus the tall man, he couldn't be happier. He briefly wondered where that tall man went to though. He was the nice uncle type who would bring him candy despite what his mother says. But it doesn't matter he thought, ever since his brother have been back, Katsumi had been ecstatic to see him almost everyday. He'd smiled cheerily as he carefully rifled through his brother's things. Finding nothing unusual, he moved on to his brother's desk.

Finding nothing particularly interesting there either, Katsumi absently picked up one of the hard cover books near his brother's computer and started flipping through the pages. He wondered if it was like the picture books his mother would read to him before he goes to bed. Finding only a few pictures he didn't care for, he quickly closed the book and recognized the picture of a person on the back cover.

It was that tall man. Katsumi remembered he had liked the uncle's smile; it had always made him smile too. He wondered again where the nice man had gone to when he heard the shower spray had stopped. Frantic in trying not to get caught, Katsumi placed the book back in its proper location and went to sit in front of the television just as his brother opened the bathroom door. He snuck a peek at his brother who was dressed in a white graphic T-shirt and a pair of black windbreakers. Katsumi quickly turned his attention back towards the television wondering if his brother caught him this time.

"Hey, I thought I told you to not touch anything?" Admonish Izumi knowingly as he toweled his hair dry. Katsumi blushed in guilt then turn to face his brother, pulled his left eyelid down and snuck a tongue out. Izumi walked up to the little tyke and threw the wet used towel on the boy's head in retribution.

Katsumi struggled to get the thing off and he heard his brother laugh at his trouble. He smiled at that. When he finally had gotten it off, his brother had already grabbed his sports bag and was in the middle of putting on his sneakers. Katsumi quickly turned the television off, got up and went to grab his backpack too. When he turned around, his brother was already out the door. Katsumi quickly slipped on his own shoes and slammed the front door behind him. He ran quickly to keep in step with Izumi. His older brother slowed his stride then took his smaller hand in his as they descended the stairs, out the apartment building and headed towards the bus stop.

 

* * *

"Alright Katsumi, don't be afraid. I'm right here. My hands are going to be on your back the whole time okay. Even if you begin to not feel them, they're still going to be there for you, alright. So, are you ready to try floating again?"

Izumi looked at his younger brother straight in the eyes as he stood in the less than half a meter deep kiddy pool. They had done their usual stretching warm ups and water games to get the boy comfortable within the water. Now it was time for the next lesson.

He waited patiently until the fear faded from Katsumi's eyes and the boy gave a firm nod of affirmation. Suddenly feeling proud of his little brother, Izumi grinned at Katsumi before he plucked the boy off the edge of the pool and plump him into the water.

"Now remember, whenever you feel panicky, you just have to stand up and reach your feet down to touch the ground, okay?"

Katsumi nodded again. Izumi then lift his brother up and place him into position.

"Good. Now I'm going to place you on your back. Just relax your body and keep your neck back. You're doing great. Now close your eyes. Good. Now spread your arms out like I taught you and start circling slowly. Good, good."

Izumi slowly moved his hands a few centimeters away from his brother's back. Katsumi stayed afloat for a minute or two before he soon realized that the comforting hands were missing and he started to panic. Izumi waited to see if he needed to intervene or not when his brother seem to remember what he had said and reached his small feet down towards the ground.

When the boy turned to look at his older brother with wide surprised eyes, Izumi left out a bark of laughter that caught the attention of several women and men's eyes. Izumi hardly noticed them though. He went over to pick up his brother again and set him into position. "You did great. Now, try that again; this time start kicking your feet as I taught you, okay?"

Seeing the joy of accomplishment spreading across the cherub's face, Izumi's smile grew even wider. It seems his little brother's boast about being a fast learner wasn't a lie after all. The kid was a natural.

Twenty minutes later, Izumi had signed the little tyke up for his first official lessons –upon the boy's insistence— which began five minutes ago. He dropped the boy off at his designated group and waved the boy goodbye as he promised to pick him up half an hour later. Suddenly finding himself with nothing else to do, Izumi decided to swim a few laps at the aquatic center's Olympic size swimming pool located in the east wing of the building.

Glad that there were only a handful of people using the pool today, he walked over to the men's locker room and stripped down to his black swim trunks. Izumi had been uncomfortable in the revealing attire at first, but soon got accustomed to them since almost all the men wore such similar items to the pool.

After locking his sports bag away, Izumi threw a towel over one shoulder and walked back out to the main pool room. He placed the towel on a side bench and began to do a few stretching exercises. Satisfied with his routine, he then walked over to the side of the pool then dived in gracefully without preamble as he proceeded to swim freestyle across the expanse.

After his fourth lap, Izumi stopped at the edge of the pool and tried to catch his breath. He braced both arms around the lane guides and lean back against them. Water dripped from his face, but he didn't care. His eyes went unfocused as he stared up at the high vaulted ceiling. It was during idle times like these that he just wanted to tire his self out and fall into a dead sleep when his head hit the pillow at night.


	9. Friend

What happened next was so sudden; Izumi didn't have time to react. One moment he was wading in the water and the next moment, he found himself being yanked from beneath. Shocked, Izumi didn't have enough time to latch on tight to the lane guides and held a breath before he went under. Water instantly entered through his mouth and into his lungs. Struggling to resurface, his vision began to blur and he blanked out.

When he came to, Izumi felt warm lips covered his own as air was blown into his lungs. It was another second when he felt his gorge rise and water gushed out from his mouth. He immediately doubled over on his side and coughed as water escaped his lungs. It was a couple of moments more before he was able to breathe regularly again. He flopped back onto his back and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to see a figure looming over him. Izumi squinted at the familiar features until his face lit up with recognition. Voice still raw, Izumi blurted out in surprise, "Ko— Ko— Konno-kun!"

He saw the relief in his old friend's eyes before the man's face flushed with discomfort. Izumi didn't seem to notice as he commented in amazement, "You— you saved me!"

Konno's face darkened in color as he knelt besides Izumi's head. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head before he replied, "Actually… I ah… yeah, 'bout that."

Izumi pushed himself up on his haunch and stared at his friend oddly, wondering what he's hedging for. It was unlike Konno to act this way. Sure people can change; the man does look much more mature and toned since high school graduation, but the atmosphere around the guy still feels the same. His friend had always been brash and coarse with his manners as well as his words. It didn't mean the man couldn't act sophisticated when he needs to, just around the ladies mostly. And since Izumi knows he's definitely not a woman, he immediately became suspicious of his friend out of pure habit.

Under his intense scrutiny, Konno swiftly blurted out his apologies, "Sorry, Sakashita. I ah… was the one that pulled you under. Sorry."

Izumi couldn't say a darn word for a full minute before what his friend said clicked in. Normally his foremost reaction would have been to curse expletives at his friend until the man's ears rots off, but with him still recovering from a near death experience, somehow Izumi just didn't feel like it. Besides, it would have taken too much energy and at the moment he had none to spare. He merely settled for a death glare instead. It irked him all the same though when Konno had the audacity to chuckle.

"It's nice to see you too. I was going to say 'hi, long time no see', but you look deep in thought and I couldn't get your attention. So I—"

"—decided to drown me instead?" supplied Izumi dryly. He really didn't want to deal with his old friend right now. It was nice to see a familiar face of course, but to be almost drowned by that person doesn't bode well for a renewal of that particular friendship.

Contrite by Izumi's words, Konno gave a lopsided-grin before he said, "I said I was sorry. How 'bout we have a drink later? Catch up on old times. My treat. What'd you say?"

"Hmm," Izumi considered the offer for only a split second before he replied sarcastically. "I don't know. You might try to run me over next time. So thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll pass."

He then moved to stand as he scanned the area for his towel. Izumi located the object to his right and proceeds to head towards it, his friend immediately stood up and blocked his path.

"I promise I won't try to kill you again. Come on, it'll be like old times. I'll even throw in a free dinner and hook you up with a hot chick. So what do you say?"

Konno had slapped both hands together, prayer-like above his head when he pleaded his case. Seeing the earnest and uncharacteristic humble look on Konno's face, Izumi couldn't help but grin at the man's antics. "Okay, okay. I'll take the dinner and a drink, but I'll pass on the hot chick."

"Alright!" Konno threw an arm over Izumi's shoulder in excitement and escort the both of them towards the men's locker room. "I know this nice little sake-ya in Gion. My friend Kae works there. She'll hook us up with some of her friends."

Izumi wasn't really up to flirting with anyone, especially not any hot chick. So he tried again, "That's alright; but I'll pass on the ladies."

"Why the hell not? You're not still dating that same old girlfriend are you?"

His heart constricted upon hearing that, Izumi quickly swallowed hard before he found his voice, "No. We broke up just recently."

"Then you shouldn't have a reason to not date a hot chick. You need to rebound, man! A rebound! I'll even let you have the first pick. It'll be fun."

Izumi shook his head at his friend's exuberance. The man seems to have enough for the both of them. A night with other people does sound better than what he had been doing of late. It would certainly be a change since he returned to Japan; he only hoped his family would understand.


	10. Family

Right when Izumi opened the front door, his little brother burst through and yelled, "Mommy, we're home!"

The little tyke then quickly took his shoes off and threw his backpack on the floor. Izumi was about to admonish his brother for leaving it there when he saw the little rascal quickly rush towards the bathroom.

He couldn't help but snicker then. Katsumi must have heard him for when the boy reached his destination, he stuck his tongue out at his older brother before he closed the bathroom door. Izumi merely shook his head in amusement as he picked up his brother's backpack.

At that moment, his mother appeared from the kitchen and greeted him, "Welcome home."

She looked about and flashed him a puzzled look. "Where's Katsumi? I thought I heard him coming in."

"He dashed straight for the bathroom," supplied Izumi as he hand her Katsumi's backpack. Both of them smiled at that.

It was common knowledge among the Sakashita family members and the boy's teachers that the youngest son prefers to only use the toilet at home and nowhere else. It was frustrating for all of them since each one of them had been called by the school before, for several times a day in fact, to pick the little brat up just so that he can go home when his need to use the bathroom occurs. They all tried, including the school to wean him off of it, but they haven't been successful yet.

She took the proffered backpack and went to put it in Katsumi's room. When she came back she smiled at him and asked excitedly, "So how was it? How did he do?"

Izumi returned her smile and expounded, "The kid's a natural. I signed him up for beginner lessons on Sundays already. His instructor is even considering entering him in the district's kid's competition next month."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed his mother. Then a troubled look crossed her face and she peered up at him anxiously. "But Izumi dear, are you sure you're okay with it? I mean I don't want you to—"

Not wanting her to dwell on his own issues, he flashed a reassuring grin before he replied, "Its okay, mom. I don't mind. I like spending time with him. So just drop him off at the usual time."

She seems satisfied with his response and left it at that. Izumi was grateful for her support, especially for the past two and a half weeks.

He had arrived at her door that first night, looking bedraggled and emotionally beaten. It seems he didn't have to say a word; after getting over her initial shock in finding him there on her doorstep, his mother had taken one look at him and her tears began to overflow. Izumi was speechless at first over her reaction. But when she tenderly wrapped him in her arms right there in the building's hallway, that's when he realized, she knew. She had known about his relationship all along and hadn't commented on it, hadn't judge him in anyway, but accepted him as who he was. Tears had appeared from his eyes then and he had clung to her desperately. She lent him her strength as they stood there for all the neighbors to see, not caring of their display one bit and the rumors it would spread later on.

When they both finally had composed themselves, she had quietly guided him into the apartment and made him sit down by the low table in the living room. They remain comfortable in their silence as she served him dinner. That night, as she watched him eat, he softly told her what happened. After that, his mother had been a whirlwind force of a support. Little by little, she helped him pick up the pieces of his life and rebuild a new one.

Not wanting to dwell in the past any longer, Izumi broke out of his musings and found his mother studying him thoughtfully.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, silently asking, what?

She merely shook her head, dismissing his inquiry altogether with her own. "Izumi dear, would it be alright if you look after Katsumi for an hour or two tomorrow afternoon? I will be entertaining a guest and you know how your little brother can get..."

Izumi agreed without hesitation. "Sure. No problem."

Her posture seems more relaxed when she heard that. He wondered about that briefly when he suddenly remembered about his own plans with Konno for tomorrow. "I ah… ran into Konno today. He invited me for a drink tomorrow, so ah… what time should I return Katsumi?"

Izumi immediately averted his eyes when his mother flashed him a questioning yet knowing smile. "Thank you, Izumi. I'll give you a call when the coast is clear. Give my regards to Konno-kun for me."

He returned her smile and chuckled at her choice of words. He was very grateful that she didn't make a big deal out of it, although Izumi had a feeling she'll probably ask him about that later. It had been awhile since he'd spent time with anybody else besides the members of his own family and she knew it. Izumi suddenly felt foolish to think that she would mind him skipping out on family time. In fact, his mother has been nagging him for a week now to go out with someone, anyone. Yes, it was definitely time for some change.

 

* * *

Takamiya was nervous. It had been a hectic two weeks, but he had made a decision on his last day in Shanghai. He knew he had to do this, but wasn't sure on exactly how to go about doing it. So after reminding himself of his obligations, he raised a hand and rang the doorbell.

A moment later the door opens. When he saw the person that appeared before him, Takamiya immediately gave his most sincere bow of respect. When he straightened back up, solemn eyes met his own. He wondered briefly whether she guessed his purpose in coming here as he greeted her with equal solemnity. "Sakashita-san, thank you for inviting me over at such a short notice. I would like to apologize for my cryptic message on the phone yesterday."

Her reply was as cordial as he remembered. "Takamiya-san, there's no need for apologies. It's nice to see you again. Please, do come in."

He entered and she closed the door behind him. Next he swiftly slipped off his Italian leather shoes and followed her towards the living room.

They ended up sitting opposite each other by the low table. An aroma of freshly brewed Earl Grey tea wafted from the tea pot that was settled on the table. She promptly poured him some. Takamiya gratefully picked up the porcelain cup and took a sip as he gathered his thoughts.

_How does one tell his lover's mother that her son has gone missing because of him?_

He took another sip and placed the cup back down. He contemplated the question for a moment longer then decided to forgo the formalities and just be direct. But to his surprise, Izumi's mother beat him to the punch.

"Takamiya-san, it is I who should be apologizing to you."

"I don't understand" said Takamiya with his brows slightly stitch together, somewhat perplexed by her statement.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense and Takamiya sensed something wasn't right. His nervousness returned twice-fold. He watched her place her cup down then lowered her hands to her lap. Her fists tighten for a moment before she released a large sigh and began to explain, "You're intent today was to inform me of my son's disappearance is it not?"

Flabbergasted, Takamiya rushed to inquire earnestly. "How did you know? Have you heard from him?"

He waited and she released another sigh before she replied, "I had purposely misled you to believe that I had assume my Izumi was still with you. I'm sorry for that."

Confused, he repeated his earlier words, "I don't understand."

She pressed her lips to a thin line, a show of her fortitude to press onwards. It pained him to see that familiar expression, it only served to remind him of what he had lost.

"You see, Izumi returned to Japan two and half weeks ago."

"Wha— what?" breathed Takamiya. He was floored by the news. He didn't know what to think except that he was relieved. The comforting sensation immediately flooded his system. Then a thought came to him, _why didn't she spoke of this when I called her the other day?_

Izumi's mother must have read his expression correctly; she answered his unspoken question matter-of-factly. "I wanted to hear from your own mouth, what happened. But it didn't come out that way. I thought about it for a few days afterwards and realized that you might not have known Izumi's whereabouts. And so for that, I'm sorry for all your troubles in coming here to tell me."

Takamiya nodded in acceptance. He wasn't the type to hold grudges after all. The translator was just thankful to know that Izumi was safe and sound. However, something didn't seem to make sense. But it didn't matter. He couldn't think of anything other than that lone question that had plagued him from the start. Thus he pleaded, "Sakashita-san, please, tell me. Where is he?"

Her lips formed into thin lines yet again as her hands tighten in her laps once more. She looked away. It seemed like an eternity had past before she turned back and looked him straight in the eyes as her own began to water. "Takamiya-san, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

His breath was knocked out of him. He opened his mouth several times, but no words would escape.

She pressed on despite her flowing tears and her cracking voice, not allowing him any respite whatsoever. "My son came back broken, Takamiya-san. Our family has managed to piece him back together. He has finally learned to move on."

Her words pummeled him to the core. It left him dazed. Takamiya heard them clearly, but he couldn't comprehend them. He didn't understand them at all. But he was left no room to maneuver as Izumi's mother gave no quarters.

"Please, if you still have a scrap of love left for my son, I beg you, don't seek him out. Leave him be."


	11. Missed

Despite his busy workload today, he had picked his brother up during his late lunch break and dropped Katsumi off at his apartment earlier on. Then a couple of hours later, after the last of his clients had been dealt with, Izumi went to the employee's locker room to grab his things and left work in a hurry.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he'd found his little brother raiding his kitchen. About half of the drawers were pulled out while the fridge and cabinet doors were left wide open. Izumi rolled his eyes at his discovery. He dropped his briefcase on his desk, then took off his blue suit jacket and draped it over the swivel chair next to it. Before the little munchkin could wreck further havoc, Izumi approached from behind and took a hold of his brother by the underarms. He plucked Katsumi off the small step stool that he was currently standing on and plopped the boy in front of him. Izumi then immediately turned the kid about face.

In spite of having the strongest urge to grin, Izumi managed to maintain a sour expression as he said, "I'm home."

He then crossed his arms over his chest for added affect.

Katsumi upon seeing his older brother, merely smiled up at him and announced, "I'm hungry."

Izumi rolled his eyes yet again. Even though it may seem like a cute trait of Katsumi's, but seriously, his brother needs almost constant reminder of his manners sometimes. "You're supposed to say, 'welcome home' or ask 'how is your day today?' Not, 'I'm hungry.'"

"But I am hungry, Izumi." The boy had the audacity to pout up at him as he made another faux pas.

This time though, Izumi gently conked his little brother on the head before he said, "It's big brother to you."

The boy winced in pain as he raised both hands to cover up the sore spot at the top of his head. He tried mimicking his older brother's glare, but it didn't work. It only succeeded to bring the grin that Izumi had been fighting not to show for a brief second. However it was enough to confuse Katsumi though.

Izumi smirked at that and began absently closing all the drawers and cabinet doors as he took out the ingredients he needed. "How about I make you my world famous ramen, eh kiddo?"

"Yeah!" the boy cried in excitement. Apparently, Katsumi had already forgotten his headache and remembered his hunger pangs instead.

As they were in the middle of finishing up their light meal, his mobile phone rang. It was his mother. Her voice had sounded a bit nasally and Izumi had worriedly asked her whether she was catching something. She dismissed his concerns when she emitting a strained laugh over the phone and informed him that he can bring Katsumi home now. After he bid her goodbye, Izumi wondered briefly whether he should stay with his mother tonight and take her to a clinic instead. She really didn't sound too good over the phone.

When he hung up, Izumi quickly turned to Katsumi and told him not to dawdle. The boy immediately slurped up the last of his noodles and went about the studio to grab his things. Izumi then took both of their dishes, washed it by hand, and dried them before he grabbed his jacket from the chair. They both left the apartment hand in hand.

Ten minutes later, Izumi alight the bus with his brother in toll.

 

* * *

_What rebuttal could he have made then?_ Takamiya thought as he ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. He had bid her a quiet farewell soon after Izumi's mother made her plea. Her tears had turned into an all out bawl; she was in no condition to continue their session. Plus, Takamiya didn't want to add to her distress any further, so he retreated.

He raised weary eyes to locate his rented car parked on the opposite side of the street. A few steps later he reached the car, opened the driver side door, and collapsed heavily onto the tan leather seats. After buckling up, Takamiya turned the ignition key and shift to first gear, intending to rip onto the road. However, his foot never hit the accelerator when he suddenly recalled her earlier words.

_"My son came back broken, Takamiya-san. Our family has managed to piece him back together. He has finally learned to move on."_

Takamiya shifted the gear back to park and banged his head back against the headrest. He closed his eyes and began pondering the conversation he had with Izumi's mother as the low rumble of the engine lulled in the background.

Initially he had intended to impart the terrible news to Izumi's parents; instead Takamiya had found relief in learning of his lover's wellbeing only to have that feeling dashed away moments later. His world once again, turned upside down.

_"Please, if you still have a scrap of love left for my son, I beg you, don't seek him out. Leave him be."_

One thing he was certain though, his gut feeling told him that Izumi's mother knew. Somehow, she'd known about his relationship with her son. Whether Izumi had told her or she'd found out by herself, she couldn't have made it any more plainly what she'd wished of their relationship. And yet, the words and tone she'd used don't seem to show her displeasure of this discovery. It almost sounded as if it was for Izumi's own welfare that Takamiya should never see him again.

The more he mulled over her responses, the more confused and frustrated he'd get. It was a vicious cycle; these words of ambiguity, for it generated other confusing questions that he didn't have any answers to.

_Was what I did so irrevocable that Izumi was broken by it? Did something happen to him after all? I know I'd messed things up terribly. What had she meant by, he'd moved on? From me? To someone else?_

Takamiya couldn't stand even the thought of that. He lifted his head from the headrest and banged his forehead not so gently against the steering wheel as he let out a loud groan. A light beep of the horn alarmed a couple of the pedestrians that were walking to catch the bus a block away. He paid no heed to the looks he got and raised his head back up. Right now, his head hurt from more than the physical. It pounded with the need for clarity. Takamiya pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand and release a drawn out sigh of frustration.

Despite Izumi's mother's heartfelt plea to leave her son alone, Takamiya was more than ever, determined to speak with Izumi face to face.

And he only knew of one person who can help him.

With his new found resolve, Takamiya took in a deep breath and released it in a huff. He shifted the car back into first gear, easily merged into the light traffic, and drove pass the bus that had just arrived.


	12. Distraction

Reiji let out a huge sigh and repeated his earlier words with a tinge of frustration, "He says no, Takamiya."

The B&B owner immediately removed the receiver a few inches from his ear as the caller pleaded his case more urgently as expected. Aoe Reiji closed his eyes in exasperation then briefly raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He turns his head to stare holes at that stubborn back of his young lover.

He had thought all was well and fine between the two when Naoya volunteered some helpful hints to help his friend four nights ago. But then now that he'd thought about it, it was strange when Naoya continued to remain distant towards the translator the very next day when they were at the airport to send Takamiya and Kuroda off.

Distracted by his own musings, Reiji turned his attention back to the caller on the phone. Despite having missed about half of what was said, the B&B owner briskly replied with confidence, "I'll see what I can do. Bye."

Without even bothering to listen to his friend's parting words, Reiji lowered the phone and placed it back in its holder. He then released another long drawn out sigh and reached a hand up to loosen his tie.

He'd never seen Naoya this stubborn before.

 _This is definitely going to take some coaxing on my part_ , he thought as he walked towards the figure standing outside on the balcony.

 

* * *

"…then I told him to shove off. You should've seen his face. My old section chief was livid, I tell ya!" His friend, Konno, let out a loud hoot of laughter when he finished retelling his story. The man laughed so hard that he had to raise a hand to wipe the tears that was leaking from the corner of his eyes.

But then as if remembering something bad, he sobered up the next instant and made a face. "Then that old coot signed the paperwork the next morning. So I ended here, stuck in this dead end desk job, advertising through the phone lines. It sucks I tell ya!"

Konno finished his rant with a loud hiccup and his demeanor immediately changed from irate to mirthful as he let out a low chuckle when the group surrounding the low table burst out laughing at the sound he made in his drunkenness.

Izumi joined in. He didn't fare any better than his friend it seems. The entire upper half of his body was collapsed atop that same table. His cheeks were tinged bright pink and he wore a stupid lopsided grin on his face. With his head laid out on one side and his blurry eyes settling on a pair of well-endowed breasts that looked like it was ready to pop out any time, Izumi really hadn't had much to complain. Not that he really cared to look at them in the first place nor does he have anything to complain about. He was only listening half-heartedly to his friend's ranting about his demotion from a promising marketing salesman to a phone telemarketer. It really wasn't all that funny, but in the state that his mind was currently in, everything seemed funny to him somehow.

Izumi briefly remembered he had a drunken experience once before. A very long time ago when he had drank only one glass and was already passed out. But his palate since then had been refined throughout the seven years. Thus his toleration for strong spirits has increase significantly. Despite this fact though, it didn't help him any when the group he's with was determined to get themselves and everyone else brainlessly drunk.

Moments later, Konno excused himself and left the private gathering room.

Izumi was in the middle of reminiscing the past when he briefly heard someone mentioned his name. He raised his eyes to level with said speaker. "Hm?"

 _Kae was it?_ Izumi couldn't quite remember. The three girls that Konno brought with him all looked the same to him somehow. Even more so, now that he's drunk; everything became a blur of colors and lines.

Thinking that Izumi was blatantly ogling her, Kae giggled then repeated her question. "So what do you do, Sakashita-san?"

Izumi had to take a moment to shake his head of the haze before he could respond clearly to the question thrown his way. "I'm ah…Foreign Exchange Analyst for the Shinsei Bank Corporation."

As if on cue, the other two women present pounced on this new information with interest. One of them— Izumi couldn't remember even if his life depended upon it— immediately 'ooh' while the other—Izumi just as equally clueless of her name—'ah' at him. Fortunately, Izumi was tipsy enough to not realize the dangerous glint in their eyes. Thus, he happily replied to the questions that were fired at him in rapid succession.

"Is that like a stock broker? I could use some investing advice on the Nikkei Index," one of them said.

Izumi raised a hand to scratch the back of his head before he replied, "No, not really."

The same woman scrunched up her face with distaste when she guessed mockingly, "Is it like those clerks who work at the airport? You know, those guys who exchange your money for foreign currency?"

A picture of his self in a grey suit standing behind a counter at the airport came to mind and Izumi broke into a wide grin. "No."

That same woman peered her nose down at him and remarked sarcastically, "Oh, then what is it really? It sounds so sophisticated."

At this point, Kae flashed a warning glare at her friend. She then turned to Izumi and smiled warmly. "Don't mind Reiko-chan. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Izumi wasn't aware of their exchange and the meaning behind Reiko's remark. Thus he replied with a shrug. "Hmm... oh no, it's nothing like that at all. I mean, not really. All I do each day is to make the purchases for the bank's local and foreign investors."

As if Izumi somehow redeemed his self in the woman's eyes, Reiko chose that moment to lean closer to him and remarked flirtatiously, "Still, it sounds exciting."

Kae merely rolled her eyes at her friend before she remarked with a smile, "Sakashita-san, you must know many languages to deal with all those foreign investors."

Izumi returned her smile and replied, "I guess. Knowing several languages did help land the job."

"Oh, what languages do you know, Sakashita-kun?" The other girl chimed into the conversation, her interest in him piqued as well.

Despite the attention that he was currently receiving from all three women, Izumi still had no idea that they were flirting with him. At first, he was unsure of how he would be received by this group. Now though, with their easy rapport, Izumi was actually enjoying their company. Thus he continued to answer their questions without pretense. "I'm fluent in English and am literate in both French and Italian."

"Ooh! Say something in English!" One of them said. Thus at this point, the trio was taking turns to vie for Izumi's interest.

"Okay…" Izumi couldn't think of a single thing. So, he lamely said, 'I can speak English.'

"That sounded wonderful! Oh please say I love your eyes in French. I've heard that once in a film."

"Okay…" Izumi took a moment to rack his memory. When he remembered, he flashed Kae—who happened to have made that request— a wide grin and said, 'J'aime vos yeux.'

"Ooh, that sounds so sexy coming from you," she remarked with a giggle.

Reiko, who wasn't to be outdone, decided to redirect the conversation to her liking. "So working on banker's hours must be nice. What do you do with all that free time?"

Izumi again raised a hand to scratch the back of his head before he replied "Yeah, it is kind of nice, I guess. I usually go to the gym or the aquatic center when I have the time."

At this point, three pair of eyes lit up and they simultaneously pounced on Izumi. In the next moment, he found himself flat on his back with three women hovering over him. Somehow they've managed to remove his suit jacket and pulled the shirttails up from his pants. Six pairs of hands pawed at his biceps, upper torso and abdomen. Compliments on his body were crooned left and right, but Izumi heard nothing of it. He quickly sobered up and tried to sit back up, but the trio prevented that from happening.

Just when he'd felt a hand incidentally pawing very close to his groin, Izumi let out a loud yelp and felt a pair of strong arms lifting him up and away from the women.

He looked over his shoulder and was never more thankful for Konno to return and come to his rescue. His friend set him on his feet and placed himself in front of the trio.

"Now ladies, let's behave ourselves. I think my friend here needs a breather. So, we'll be right back."

Konno smiled at the three women and bent down to grab Izumi's jacket off the floor. He waved the trio goodbye and pushed Izumi out the room. About several meters away, he took a hold of Izumi's hand and ran for it.


	13. Spinning

Three sets of footsteps dogged behind them as the pair continued to increase their lead. Their pace was steady, though the ladies seem persistent. His friend turned his head swiftly to look behind him and he spat out an expletive, "Shit!"

He pause his steps, forcing Izumi to stop as well while he looked around the vicinity. Espying the desired route, Konno abruptly zipped to his left, dragging Izumi with him. They ran through a small thoroughfare and again, Konno abruptly dodged to his right into a dimly lit alleyway. He drew Izumi towards a stack of wooden crates and placed him behind it. Konno quickly hovered over Izumi's slightly smaller frame, forcing his back against the wall.

Considering himself very much sober than before due to their quick run in the cool night air, Izumi's reasoning faculties had yet to recover however.

"Konno, what are you do—mmph!"

He'd managed to say that much before his friend muffled his mouth with a large palm. Konno then pressed his own body flushed against Izumi's and tucked his head on the nook of Izumi's neck. His moist breath instantly tickled Izumi's sensitive ear and nape.

Immediately, Izumi's own breath hitched and his heartbeat increased. Heat suffused his body and his already flushed cheeks turned darker. Izumi tried to voice his objection but no words escaped as the wind was forced out of him when Konno pressed against him even further.

Footsteps could be heard heading their way and in the next moment, the sound directly ran passed them.

Konno waited until he was certain the coast was clear before he relent his hold on Izumi and stepped back a couple of steps.

Finally freed from his prior discomforting predicament, Izumi took a deep breath and released his inner brat as he blazed a trail of braising words at his friend's audacity. "I couldn't breathe, you idiot! Why the hell did you do that for?! I knew it! You were trying to kill me again! Weren't you?!"

Instead of looking contrite, Konno took one look at Izumi's blushing cheeks and began to chuckle. It soon turned to an all out grating laugh until the man had to brace a hand on the wall besides Izumi's head to hold his self upright.

"Ha haha ha, oh man! That was classic… That's the same look you had on when the girls jumped ya! Ha hahaha. It was hilarious!" His friend had managed to gasp out.

This only made Izumi even more flustered. For the life of him, he couldn't think up the words to berate his friend any further. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh with him or sucker punch the guy.

Oblivious to Izumi's conflicting thoughts and increasing ire, Konno continued to laugh until he finally got it out of his system. He slumped closer to Izumi and rested his head on Izumi's shoulder while the man's own continue to shake from his humor.

Izumi flinched at the contact and the previous shade of discomfort on his cheeks returned. His brows creased instantly and he directed a scowl at his friend. Undeterred by the hostile aura generating from him, Konno raised his head to gaze warmly down at Izumi.

Unsure of what to say of his friend's uncharacteristic demeanor completely without artifice, Izumi continued to scowl at the man, even though confusion shown on his face.

Konno cocked his head slightly in questioning and a thoughtful glimmer shown within his eyes for a brief moment. The man murmured something to himself that Izumi thought sounded very much like, _'what the hell am I thinking'_. But before Izumi could make sense of it, his friend then flashed a genuine smile full of mirth towards him, "After all the dumb stuff I've done and my streak of bad luck this pass couple of months, I really needed a good laugh. Thanks, Sakashita."

Izumi understood then, what his friend had meant. Likewise, ever since he'd run into Konno yesterday, his bouts of melancholy hadn't returned at all. Despite his bluster about twice nearly dying by Konno's hands, Izumi had enjoyed his friend's company very much. Just like the good old days, there was really never a dull moment with the man around. But unlike the good old days though, Konno seems to have matured quite a bit and had gain an air of mystery somehow. _I guess people do change,_ Izumi thought.

"Hmph," Izumi made a sound of acknowledgement and dropped his scowl. He began to chuckle upon remembering the night's events. "I had no idea what happened. One moment I was chatting with Kae-san and then the other two joined in. Then next thing I knew, they all tackled me and started pawing at me!"

Dazed by this recollection, Izumi shook his head briefly from side to side to clear his thoughts. His friend smirked in seeing his antics. "You still don't know, do ya?"

"Huh?" Izumi remarked dumbly.

"Man, you're clueless. You really don't know what you did wrong, do ya?"

Not waiting for an answer, Konno pressed onwards. "Hn, I guess I'll enlighten ya since you've only been with one woman for all this time."

"Huh?" Izumi repeated.

Konno tsk at him and began his lecture, "First of all if you aren't serious about the date, then don't tell the truth or else you'll present yourself as husband material."

"Eh?"

Konno rolled his eyes and sighed. He threw an arm around Izumi's shoulder and began guiding him back to the thoroughfare they darted from. As they walked, Konno continued his spiel, "I see this is going to take awhile, let's go to another sake-ya. I'll be happy to catch you up on modern dating rules, my friend."

It was several hours later when Izumi found himself stumbling up the stairs to his apartment. If it weren't for his friend aiding him along the way, he would never have made it pass the first step. His head swam from each movement but the lightheadedness felt good. A chortle bubbled up from his throat and his shoulder began to shake from the effort.

"You really can't hold your liquor, man." He faintly heard his friend say. Sleep was calling him and his head lulled on his shoulder to rest. Izumi's eyes closed and his feet stopped cooperating. He was soon jolted from his quick nap when Konno failed to uphold both of their weight and had to shuffle against the wall of the corridor for support.

Izumi shook his head and raised droopy eyes to look at his friend. Konno's mouth was moving but Izumi couldn't make out a single word. He squinted at the man and shook his head again for clarity. Finally he heard, "Which apartment number?"

Izumi took a whole minute to understand the words before he raised a heavy arm to point at a door located on the very end of the corridor. Easily satisfied with his input, Izumi smiled smugly and his head returned to its' previous position as his eyes closed once more.

When he managed to open his eyes once again, he found his head resting nicely on his bed and running water sounded in the background. Izumi raised his heavy head to follow the sound and saw Konno in the kitchen with a kettle in hand. A smile appeared on his face as his head dropped back on the pillow. A faint knock was the last thing he heard when the world turned dark and blissful slumber awaited him.


	14. Rivalry

Takamiya pulled out a torn piece of hotel note paper and confirmed the apartment number with the digits before him once more. He then placed the note back into his back pocket and rap on the door again. He had knocked on the beige door three times already but there was no response. Unfortunately there was no residential name tag in the placeholder by the door to indicate the current resident.

For a second there he was afraid that perhaps Sakashita-san may have caught on to the ruse and had given Naoya a false address so that she could continue to safeguard her son. Until that is, he heard the locks unclick from the other side. His heartbeat instantly doubled within his ribcage and his palms began to sweat. This is it, he thought.

Takamiya had rehearsed what he'd wanted to say on the long drive to this address. He had even pictured the different scenarios that might occur, including the possibility if Izumi wasn't there, he would remain and do a stakeout. He was prepared for Izumi's scathing anger and harsh words, even his physical attacks; however Takamiya wasn't prepared for the scenario that happened.

The door opened to reveal a handsome young man with shaggy light brown hair that looked to be broader chest and slightly taller than Takamiya. His brow creased in confusion upon seeing this stranger in place of his Izumi.

"Can I help you?" The man inquired.

Remembering his manners, Takamiya cleared his throat and bow his head in greeting, "Pardon me for intruding your privacy at such a late hour. My name is Takamiya Katsura and I am looking for someone. I was informed that Sakashita Izumi lives here?"

The man quirked up a brow as if puzzled, then suddenly recognition lit his eyes and he takes a long look at Takamiya as if sizing him up. He folds his arms together in front of him and nonchalantly leans against the siding of the entrance and replies wryly, "Yes he does."

Ignoring the man's rudeness in disregarding the polite social greetings, Takamiya released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sigh in relief. Elated by this confirmation, Takamiya inquired excitedly, "Is he home? May I speak to him?"

The other turns his head slightly back to look at the interior for a brief moment before he turns back to face Takamiya and a sneer curves the man's lip up a corner.

He didn't know for what reason this behavior stemmed from, but the translator did not like the challenging aura emanating from the young man at all. Takamiya especially did not like what the man seem to insinuate next.

"He's… indisposed at the moment. We… had a long night."

A sinking feeling tugged at Takamiya's entrails upon the fellow's words. This was all too surreal. His anxiety grew the more he stood there. Knowing that his Izumi was within reach and that this man he's never seen before was blocking his way, Takamiya's polite façade broke away. He frantically brushed pass the man and charged into the room, stopping abruptly as his eyes rounded in shock. The translator was arrested by the scene presented before him.

There he saw his Izumi in this dimly lit studio apartment, sleeping with his chest bare and lying beneath tousled sheets. His clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor; Izumi was obviously naked. But what confirmed Takamiya's worst fears even further was plastered on his Izumi's face: the contented smile of a lover well satisfied glowed from his tinted cheeks. Takamiya was intimately familiar with this expression, for only a lover could have wrought this from him.

_"…He has finally learned to move on."_

Sakashita-san's words had haunted him earlier on and had been at the back of his mind the entire day. He wanted to laugh at the bitter irony of the outcome, but he couldn't. There was nothing to laugh about. He'd seen for himself the piercing evidence of her words.

He wanted so badly to run towards Izumi and shake him awake, to ask his lover to deny the undeniable truth. He almost did as he took a step forward, but the person behind him spoke up.

"The poor boy is tired out. You can leave me your contact information and I'll be sure to let Izumi-kun know that you stopped by when he wakes up in the morning."

Takamiya closed his eyes tightly to shunt the onslaught of emotions bursting to come forth at the man's words. He'd almost forgotten about this man, who obviously must be Izumi's new lover. His fists tauten beside him upon this recognition.

 _I've truly lost him,_ Takamiya lamented inwardly. No amount of denial was going to change this. His brain had accepted the truth but his heart refused to accept.

 _I have to try_ , he thought desperately. _If I can just only talk to him…_

Wild in his resolve, Takamiya reopened his eyes and turned around to face his adversary. His piercing brown eyes gleamed from tears unshed and began his examination of the man before him most thoroughly. The disheveled form showed a hidden strength that was only revealed by the thinly suppressed challenge in the man's eyes. Takamiya met those eyes with his own challenge.

Their dueling gaze lasted for only a brief moment when the man's eyes and demeanor suddenly changed to show his amusement instead. The man even had the audacity to flash him a wry grin.

Confused by the man's actions, Takamiya watched him warily. But his rival merely said, "Well?"

Takamiya found himself quickly annoyed by this man's behavior. And to his dismay, the translator couldn't do anything about it. In all appearance, this was a congenial visit of a friend. He couldn't verily make a scene and disturb the peaceful night for the other residence of this compound. Besides, Izumi was sleeping soundly. Takamiya did not want to reunite with him in such a situation.

Defeated even by his own logic, Takamiya closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh. He reopened them and began digging in his jacket pocket for the business card of the hotel he's staying at. Next, he fished in his other pocket for a pen and wrote the room and phone number down on the back of the card. Takamiya then walked over to the fellow, handed him the card and left without another word.


	15. Friendship

Before the second knock could be resounded upon his hotel room door, Takamiya had already flung said door wide open. His eyes burning bright with hope and restless emotions, dimmed upon seeing the figure standing before him. His shoulders sagged in disappointment and he released a sigh in greeting.

"I'm happy to see you too, Takamiya."

"My apologies, Aoe," Takamiya flashed a small smile in chagrin and gestured his friend to enter. Aoe Reiji smirked knowingly and sauntered through as he took off his black overcoat and threw it over a sofa in the spacious living room.

Ever the good host, Takamiya fell into the role with ease as he closed the door and inquired, "Would you care for some tea?"

"No, I need something stronger. Bourbon, straight if you please," was his friend's reply. The brunette raised a brow at the request before he walked towards the mini bar set complete with a counter and barstools and prepared the drinks.

Minutes later with both drinks in hand, Takamiya turned around to face the living room only to find Reiji, who had evidently followed him, now perched on a barstool awaiting his drink.

He placed the drink before his friend. Then, as if on cue, both took a sip of the potent liquid in silent discomfort. Each was hashing over their own thoughts upon this encounter.

Reiji was the first to break the silence.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. What happened?"

Takamiya's eyes widen for a split second upon hearing his friend's unexpected outburst before he responded with a wry smile, "I'm touched, Aoe. You flew overnight back to Japan because you are worried about me."

A vein could be visibly seen on his friend's left temple when Reiji glowered in return. The man decided then to inform him gruffly, "If it weren't for Naoya's constant badgering… let's just say, you wouldn't want him here, Takamiya."

"It is unfortunate I do not have a taste for Naoya's claws," Takamiya grinned at the second vein that popped up at his friend's temple upon his reference.

"Yes, I'm well aware of his current dislike for me." Seeing the surprise in Reiji's face, Takamiya borrowed his friend's trademark smirk and continued dryly, "I can't say I blame him."

Then as if on another cue, both took a long sip from the crystal glasses before them as they reflected on what was left unsaid. Within the silence, gone was their previous easy banter.

Reiji, again, was the first to break the silence.

"Did you find him?"

Takamiya closed his eyes briefly then took another sip of his drink before he simply said, "and then some."

Reiji frowned at his cryptic remark and verbally reiterated his question, "What do you mean by that? I know you were expecting someone —most likely him— judging by the way you've answered the door. So? What the hell happened?"

Takamiya took the drink before him and gulped it down with a snap of his wrist. He then turned back to the bar set and poured some more bourbon from the decanter. With his back turned towards Reiji, Takamiya ran a harried hand through his hair in frustration before he relented with a sigh.

"I've found him with another man, Aoe."

A long pause later, the brunette continued brokenly, "He was asleep… and this fellow greeted me… as if he has all the right to be there… He didn't say as much of their… relationship, but the hint was quite clear."

With a bitter laugh, Takamiya turned around and ran another shaking hand through his hair. He grabbed the refilled crystal glass and down the drink with another gulp. His eyes swam with unshed emotions. Suddenly lost in his recollection, he resumed quietly, "He had this glow about him… a smile was on his face as he slept… he was healthy and… happy… with him… I acted cowardly then… and left him my contact information."

Takamiya reopened his eyes that he didn't even know that he'd closed and saw Reiji still sitting on the stool, nursing his drink as he quietly absorbed Takamiya's words and what was left unsaid.

Reiji took a long look at him before he broke eye contact and began digging into his pocket to retrieve a stick of cigarette. He lit it and took several puffs before he resume his previous intense gaze and directed his trademark smirk at Takamiya.

After his broken narration, the brunette had expected his friend to say something profound, but what he heard was definitely unexpected.

"So when are you flying back to England?"

* * *

"So I'll see you tonight?"

Izumi absently considered the question for a minute as he balanced the phone between his head and shoulder while he reordered his paperwork for his present client. Said client was watching him with a smile on her lips while her eyes dance in amusement as he tried to choreograph his task and phone conversation. He flashed her apologetic grin and handed her another form to fill out. She took it from him and began to do so per his ministration.

"Well?" The person on the other line reiterated with a tinge of laughter.

Suddenly remembering that he was still on the line and that the person is still waiting for an answer, Izumi blushed in embarrassment before he replied, "Oh, er sorry about that. I'm with a client right now. Um, sure. I'll see you tonight."

His client let out a peel of giggles behind her hand and continued to fill out her forms then handed them back to him.

"Great, well, I'll talk to you later then. Pick you up at seven. Bye!"

"Um, bye," Izumi replied and sigh in relief when he placed the phone back on its holder.

"Hot date?" Said client commented in amusement.

"Huh?" gasp Izumi as he sharply raised his head in surprise at the comment. Arrested by his own odd reaction, he tried shaking off the weird feeling with his habitual nervous laugh as he said, "No, not really. Huh, hah, hah, ha…"

Izumi trailed off then only to smile awkwardly instead. It sounded lame even to his own ears. He shook his head to clear it then he rose from his seat to give a proper bow to his client. "I'll have a copy sent to you directly and we'll be all set. We won't need to meet again until six months from now to evaluate your current portfolio contents. If you have any questions later, just give me a call and I'll be more than happy to assist you on your concerns."

Moments later, after waving goodbye to his last client. Izumi looked up at the huge ornate clock hanging high above the front entrance of the Shinsei Bank and check the time. It was near closing hour and he had yet to enter several new clients' portfolio into the system as well scheduling updates for others. This would take him another two hours to conclude the workday, which means he had another two hours to kill before he meet up with Konno tonight.

Speaking of Konno, Izumi felt something was amiss with his old friend. Somehow, his friend's behavior towards him has changed from several years ago. At first, Izumi had pegged the improved changes as Konno's growing maturity. Now though, there was something more. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on just yet. It made him uneasy, especially given the events from last night and this morning.

Izumi flushes a pale pink upon thinking of how Konno had covered him with his bigger form last night. It almost felt like an embrace. He immediately shook that notion from his head. _No use in reading too much into that,_ he thought.

But then, Izumi couldn't read much into his friend's behavior this morning either when he woke up to Konno's amused eyes grinning beside him on the bed. That had been an alarming wake-up call indeed. He was up and about in record time while his friend remains there chuckling at his antics.

Regardless of his friend's reasons for his actions, Izumi planned to ask him directly tonight. He did not want his niggling suspicions to be correct. After all he's been through the past week or so, Izumi needed a friend more.


	16. Falter

His simple question was met with stunned silence. Reiji wasn't surprised. He raised the white stick to his mouth and took another satisfying puff of the cigarette before he elaborated, "Isn't it about time? You've found him; he's safe. And apparently moved on to greener pastures."

This caused a frown to appear on Takamiya's already haggard face. Obviously the translator didn't like hearing that. Reiji ignored the look and continued sarcastically, "He's moved on, so should you. Now you can go back to England and live out the rest of the fairytale with Kuroda. Happily-ever-after doesn't come twice to everyone."

Confusion took over Takamiya's features while the glint in his eyes shone wetly. He ran another hand through his hair out of frustration and respond with disbelief, "this isn't how I imagine things to end between us. Never like this. Perhaps if I could just talk to him—"

"What's the use?" Reiji interjected as he gestured his hand that was holding the cigarette at his friend to emphasize his following words. "Listen to yourself. You should know how things will turn out. You know him better than all of us."

The B&B owner paused for his words to sink in. His hawk-like eyes considered the translator as Takamiya visibly crumbled with the weight of his sudden realization. With the full weight of the truth on his shoulders, Takamiya dropped his head and braced both hands atop the counter as if defeated.

Satisfied with this intended result, Reiji took a last puff of the cigarette and extinguish it out in the amber liquid then drove his argument home, "Izumi chose to run away. He chose to sever all ties with you. He's already made his choice."

With each word he said, Reiji made sure it hit his friend with clarity. Takamiya was now clutching his head with both hands. Regardless whether it was done to block out his words or in acceptance, Reiji pressed onwards. He decided to deliver the final blow, "Now so should you. It's time to let him go, Takamiya. This is what he wants."

Reiji didn't expect a response from his friend. It was probably too soon. It was better this way. He should allow the translator some semblance of peace to think over what he had said. The man was known to be pretty stubborn after all. In fact, Reiji was counting on it.

The B&B owner rose from his seat on the bar stool and moved to grab his overcoat from the sofa. He spared another glance at Takamiya. The man hadn't budged at all; Reiji shook his head at the sight. Perhaps he may have gone too far.

Or so he thought. Two strides towards the door later, he heard Takamiya spoke up with a resolve he thought was lost for a few moments there.

"You're wrong Aoe. This is not what I want and I'll be damn if Izumi doesn't see that this is not what he wants either."

Reiji allowed a small smile to appear on his lips before he quipped, "…'if there is something you really want… there's no reason to worry about how you look to others, right?' That includes the brat."

Saying all he had to say, he continued the rest of the steps it took to reach the door and twist the doorknob. Again Takamiya's voice reached to him and arrested his movements.

"Aoe."

Reiji paused then turn around and was please to find his friend's countenance returned to the confident Takamiya he's always known before this debacle began. The translator's eyes was no longer lost or confused. Gratitude now shone within its depths. Reiji already knew what his friend wanted to convey before he even said it.

"Thank you."

Reiji nodded in return and made to leave once more. He opened the door and stumbled onto Kuroda Imai who was about to slide the card through the key reader and had dropped something he was holding.

"I'm terribly sorry. How clumsy of me…" Kuroda dithered before crouching down and gathered the pink bag he'd dropped on the floor.

For a split second there, Reiji thought he saw a scowl on the young man's face. But within a blink of an eye, it was gone; replaced by Kuroda's habitual pleased demeanor. Odd as it was, Reiji brushed the thought aside then inclined his head in greeting as well as apology.

"This is such a surprise! Won't you stay for awhile, Aoe-san? You've been such a gracious host to us back in Shanghai. It is only fair we reciprocate your generosity."

Reiji couldn't help but find the man's choice of words more than a bit grating at times. During the two weeks in getting to know the fellow, the B&B owner can say with much irony, that he rather prefer Izumi's straightforward bluster to Kuroda's polite façade any day. Fortunately, that fact he would never share with anyone if he can help it.

Takamiya had moved to stand beside Aoe on the threshold to join the conversation. His voice was full of light and genuine tease that he hadn't shown for while. "Imai-kun, Aoe was just stopping by. In fact, he was on his way out. So he won't be able to join us for dinner."

Reiji witnessed the immediate blush that tinge the fair skin of the slim figure and watched the man fidget with the bag. He raised a brow when Kuroda's delicate lips formed an 'O' when he gasped.

"Oh dear, dinner! If you please excuse me, I must check on the food that I so clumsily dropped. Aoe-san, it was a pleasure seeing you again. It is unfortunate you can't stay. Until next time then," spoke Kuroda hurriedly before he inclined his head and moved to bypass the two older men.

The inane chatter from the younger man was soon forgotten as Takamiya and Reiji shared one final look at each other before they parted ways at the door: one revealing determination, while the second wished the other good luck.


	17. Haze

"No way am I riding on that… thing!" stated Izumi as he pointed at the yellow motorbike his friend arrived on with distrust and a large amount of fear clearly plastered on his face.

"This thing is a Ducati 600SS, my friend. It's only a couple years old and has less than ten thousand kilometers on it. The owner is trading up for the new Corsa model. He soup this baby up with a Revell kit, then added a steering dampener, and customized the seats. He even repositioned the signal LEDs and replaced most of the sidings with carbon fiber ones. And the best thing is he's letting me borrow it for a few days before I decide! It's practically a steal! Sweet deal isn't it!? Come on, try it out with me!" During his rave remarks on the bike's features, Konno had already taken off his shiny Arai black helmet and matching black gloves. His hair was a bit matted at certain places on his head but strangely, Izumi found it oddly appealing with the faded blue jeans and off-white dress shirt his friend was wearing.

Konno flashed a wide inviting grin and motioned for him to step closer and hop on. However, instead of moving forward, Izumi took several steps back on the wide sidewalk next to his apartment building. Despite his friend's apparent knowledge of the vehicle's history and hype, Izumi was still debating the safety issues in riding a sports bike especially with his friend operating it. He knew about Konno's love for speed and stunt tricks for years. So judging by the brightness of the man's eyes and the excitement in the other's voice, Izumi knew that nothing has changed. He was very tempted to call it a night.

"Hop on! I even borrowed a spare helmet and gloves for you. Trust me. It'll be fun!"

Izumi's face scrunched up with even more doubt and his brows stitched together in indecision as he back paddles a few more steps back.

"Come on, this is no different then when you rode on back of my scooter back in form 3-D. Don't be a chicken, Sakashita! Where's your sense of adventure?" mocked his friend.

That does it. Izumi straighten up his spine and with several stiff strides reached his friend's outstretched hand and grab the proffered yellow helmet with the opening facing upwards. In spite of wanting to smack away the amusement on Konno's face, Izumi chose to ignore the man's smug look instead. He lifted the helmet and was about to place it on his head when he noticed the gloves inside the opening. Izumi extracted the gloves from the helmet's interior and hold it with one hand has he flips the helmet over and proceeded to place it on his head. Unlike the half helmet he'd worn a long time ago, the darn thing didn't move past his temple. He tried tugging the tie straps down to bring the helmet down, but then his ears got in the way. That's when he heard Konno's grating laughter on the sideline. Izumi instantly flashed his friend an annoyed glare daring him to say something that will allow him to snap the man's head off and go back upstairs to his nice and safe studio apartment.

Unfortunately, Konno spoke not a word as he hung the black helmet on the right handlebar. With amusement dancing in his eyes, Konno motioned Izumi to step closer and took the yellow helmet from him. His friend gripped the chin straps from the helmet and stretched them wide apart before he plop it straight down on Izumi's head in one motion. Izumi released a low yelp that had Konno chuckling aloud as the man secured the chin straps together for him. Deciding it was best to ignore his friend's present humor entirely Izumi turned his head away and concentrate on putting his gloves on.

By the time he turned around to face his friend, Konno had his own helmet and gloves placed back on and had just restarted the bike. The clatter of the engine crescendo before it dropped to a low clunker in the almost emptied streets.

His friend flipped the visor up and turned his head to face Izumi. Despite the limited view of Konno's expression, Izumi knew his friend was laughing at his timid behavior judging by the telltale amusement in the other's eyes. He decided to ignore that too and moved to place his left foot on the passenger peg as he placed a hand on Konno's shoulder to steady himself. Then he shifted his weight to his left leg while he simultaneously pushed off his right and swung that leg around the seat. Now with both feet resting on both pegs as he sat a few centimeters higher than his friend, Izumi adjusted his perch for a more comfortable position while he leaned forward to brace his chest against the rider's upper back. Feeling that was the best he could make of the position, Izumi quickly flips his visor down and wraps his arms securely around Konno's midsection for support and balance. He knew what was coming.

"Hold on tight!" Konno threw the warning out before he flips his own visor down and revs the engine. As soon as the man picked up his legs, the bike jerked forward and sped off at rising speed. Izumi immediately closed his eyes and tighten his hold around his friend. Unbeknownst to him, Konno had a pleased smirk on his face when that happened.

"Hey, you're not enjoying yourself!" Remarked Konno very loudly into Izumi's ear as he tried to speak above the loud Euro dance music playing in the small darken club. They were both standing atop one of the three landings surrounding the illuminated dance floor. Below them, undulating bodies swayed to the hypnotic beat as the dancers bump and grind against one another while others crowded the bar and sat sparingly at the surrounding lounge chairs to rest before they merge back in.

Izumi had been reluctant at first to enter what looked like a seedy place at first since the club was located in the warehouse district, but was soon delighted by the lively atmosphere once he settled in and had a few drinks. After that, he was even brave enough to let Konno pull him onto the dance floor to sway against both men and women alike that happened to bump against him.

Izumi and Konno were amongst the few who wandered up top after being on the dance floor on and off for over an hour themselves. They soon opted for a better view of the crowd as they watched and chat. A few feet to their right, a cage hung from the ceiling above the dance floor. Two go-go dancers, scantily clad in white leather tube top and micro miniskirt with vibrant pink and blue hair color, sway their hips and arms seductively within.

Izumi pulled from his roving thoughts and was about to reply but one of them, the girl with the pink hair, caught his eyes and winked at him. Color suffused his cheeks immediately as she licked her lips and stuck her index finger in her mouth and sucked on the digit as she undulate her hips against the thigh of the other girl.

His friend Konno must have seen it too, for he laughed right in his ear and apparently decided to add to his embarrassment. The man stepped closer from behind and slid a palm beneath Izumi's loose brown t-shirt to slowly ride up his midsection. Izumi immediately froze in place; his mind couldn't fathom what was happening as he witnessed the events that followed like an out-of-body experience. Every move Konno made was mimicked by the pink go-go dancer as she pulled her fellow dancer in front of her to join the choreograph play as his surrounding turned surreal.

Small hands gripped two vertical bars as Izumi likewise clutched onto the railing before him. Fingers splayed across white span of skin as it slid upwards to cup a small breast. Fingers kneading. Head thrown back as her mouth pop open in a silent cry when a wicked finger flicked across a harden nipple. Another hand splayed possessively across her mid rift then ever so slowly slid downward beneath her waist band and disappeared altogether. Hot, moist mouth bit her nape then lapped as wet tongue licked upwards and attached to a dainty lobe. Nibbling none too gently.

His own breath shortened. The music pounded in his ears as the heat of his body pulsated with the pounding of his heart. Molten excitement course through his veins.

He couldn't think.

It had been too long. He needed this. He wanted this.

If he was to stop a minute, to snap out of the haze, to think, of what was being done and who was doing it, he would have been mortified.

Perhaps it was the amount of alcohol he consumed yet again tonight, perhaps it was the amount of lonely nights he'd spent dreaming of a man who no longer embraces him in the dark, perhaps it was the total summation of the yearning and the subjugation of his feelings for so long that needed to break free.

He just didn't care at the moment, he needed to feel.

Thus, Izumi continued to look and without realizing it, experience it aloud to all and sunder to see.


	18. Warmth

The raucous laughter followed by quite a few lusty catcalls coming from some patrons who witnessed their racy exchange in the upper deck, dulled against his ears amidst the loud music. Fortunately, the garbled sound bite didn't even register at all. In light of what was currently happening to him, everything else paled in comparison. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing did. He couldn't hear the noise about him, simply, his own thundering heartbeat and shallow breathing was clamoring for his attention as it collided against his body's other tumultuous functions. His nerves felt raw; his vision, disoriented. He felt disconnected to the world surrounding him except for the man dragging him through a sea of writhing bodies. His feet, though heavy yet light, were moving but it felt as if the pair belongs to someone else. And worst of all, his skin has yet to stop tingling from the areas that his friend had trespassed. Despite all this though, the usual notion for him to bolt in a situation like this never crossed his mind, for the simple reason that Konno's warm hand which clasped firmly around his felt too familiar, inviting and safe even to do so.

He only had a moment to note the situation he had somehow found himself currently in seem oddly familiar as well, except this time they were behind the warehouse facing the empty wharf and not some dimly lit back alley hiding behind some wooden crates. And this time, even though there was no one chasing them, Izumi suddenly felt hunted nevertheless.

The looming figure of his friend and those predatory eyes seem to emit an inner heat that scorched a pathway down Izumi's abdomen and tugged at his groin. This side of Konno he had never encountered before despite having discovered his friend's AV porn collection seven years ago. Izumi knew the man had odd sexual interests that range from the kinkiest to the most obscene tastes. But never would he had suspected that the man hold any attraction whatsoever towards the same sex. Never would he have suspected that his friend could harbor such intensity compared to the man's typical devil-may-care attitude. And never would Izumi have thought in his wildest dreams that such a sexual mischievous man would direct the full blunt of his assault on him. He only had an inkling suspicion that Konno was interested in him, but never like this. He was both thrilled and scared at the same time as goose bumps formed on his skin.

That was Izumi's last coherent thought before his friend pushed him none to gently back against the concrete wall and smother any protest that may have form with the warmth of his mouth atop his. Heat instantly added to Izumi's already suffused cheeks then pour down his neck and throat, burning a familiar path. And continues on, heading downwards to pool below his naval with each stroke of the other's skillful tongue against his own.

An ache Izumi thought he would never felt again nor with anyone else began to build until he released an unintentional groan that begged to be soothed. As if heeding his starving plea, Konno braced both arms beside Izumi's head then press his larger frame flushed against the shorter man, pushing him back further against the wall. A muscular thigh nudges between Izumi's weaken legs and nestled against his hardening length. Instead of helping though, the heat between them continues to burn and the ache increased tenfold.

Izumi tore his mouth away, gasping for air but released a yelp when Konno left no room for respite and attacked his neck with his wicked tongue, then upwards to lap at his sensitive ear. Izumi trembled from the contact. Dizzy yet wanting more, Izumi tilted his head aside to allow further access. His friend took the cue and nibbled down the white expanse and licked the taut muscle at his nape. Izumi almost came from the pleasure.

Konno smirked upon finding the particular hotspot and decidedly pay homage to the area while he dropped his right hand from the wall to slither beneath the shorter man's thin t-shirt to explore other territories. Firm hands trek upwards to blaze a trail across warm expanse of skin before it came across a perky nipple. Izumi moaned then arched his back, wanting more as the offending hand only grazed the sensitive nub. Instead, Konno trailed a heated path back down to set the button of Izumi's jeans free before he tugged at the zipper until the garment splayed open.

Konno's warm hand dipped behind the remaining thin fabric then grasps the hard member and pumped at the same moment he bit down hard on the muscle he was playing with. Izumi groaned and came. His body strained from the convulsion until he collapsed, trembling within Konno's tight embrace.

When thought was capable, Izumi braced himself before he opened his eyes and asked breathlessly, "Why?"

And like all the other times for the past few days since reuniting with his friend, Konno managed to surprise him yet again.

A smile without deception formed on those lips. He simply said, "I've wanted to."

Izumi couldn't believe what he heard. He shook his head slightly to clear it and raised his confused eyes to meet amused ones.

The other returned his stare and chuckled softly before he spoke again. "You have no idea do you?"

Izumi could only manage to dumbly shake his head in negation. He gulped at the sudden fire that flashed through Konno's eyes before the man slowly dipped his head and took his breath away yet again with another searing kiss.

Moments later, Izumi reopened eyes he didn't know he'd closed; a gasp ceased his labored breaths upon seeing the uncharacteristic seriousness of the other's countenance.

Konno then stated in a harsh whisper, "I've wanted to do that for a long time now."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The legal rights to these fine characters belong to Yuki Shimizu, lucky gal. Only the OC characters are of my own creation.
> 
> This story was originally first posted on LJ Love Mode, then FF.net with my Amanichan penname, and my own LJ under Amaniblue. This story is complete and will be posted regularly after I make some quick edits to grammar (as much as I can catch this time around that is). I'm still working on its sequel unfortunately.


End file.
